Disruption
by Julie Windred
Summary: Chris tries to deal with his family issues while Wyatt becomes a bratty audience member during Chris' school play.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. This story was developed for entertainment purposes only and carries no spoilers whatsoever. If Spelling Entertainment and all benefactors so wish to give up on these characters, I would gladly accept them being handed to me cause I love the Halliwell family and the boys are so much fun to write. But as I know there's no way in eternity that's ever going to happen, I'll just endeavour to treat them with the right amount of respect before handing them back. _

* * *

**DISRUPTION**

* * *

Chris shifted his hat and followed the other children to the side of the stage. There were already people from his class at school out in front of the crowd, reciting their lines. His teacher had been somewhat ambitious in getting them all to do a simple version of the tale _The Prince and the Pauper_. Chris found himself cast in the latter class. He wondered just how many people were out there to see them and slipped through two of his classmates to get as close to the stage as he could without getting on it.

He chanced a peek around the curtain, looking across the crowd of faces to see if there was anyone he recognised. He hoped his family would turn up to see him, they were always so busy. He couldn't see his aunts anywhere but he did happen to spot his mother, his older brother sitting next to her. A sad sense of disappointment washed over him when he saw, yet again, his daddy hadn't turned up He never came to anything that Chris did. But if it was Wyatt, of course he'd try his best to show up.

The next scene started and his teacher quickly called him onto the stage to take his place. He stood there defiantly, determined to make his mother proud with the small handful of lines he'd been offered. He'd barely even started his first before there was some obnoxious jesting from the crowd. Chris gritted his teeth, indomitably trying to ignore his brother's booing.

"You really are a pauper!" Wyatt shouted out.

"Wyatt!" Piper hissed from next to him. Wyatt lifted his chin, another boo echoing from his lips. Piper clapped a hand over his mouth quickly. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, you close your mouth this instant!"

He did as told, but not without biting the skin on the inside of her hand. Piper cried out, pulling her hand away and shaking it. Indignantly Wyatt orbed out. Panicked at the thought of him using magic in public, Piper quickly froze the room. Up on stage, Chris stared with confusion at the child who was meant to deliver their line next. Giving him an annoyed look, he realised no-one else was moving. Looking back out to the crowd he saw his mother get up, pushing past people to get to the aisle and move towards the exit. Chris felt somewhat upset his mommy was walking out on him, but realised that because the room was frozen she needed to attend to some urgent matter. It was then he noticed that Wyatt was also missing. He scowled, immediately knowing his troublemaking brother was the cause. Discontentedly he took a seat on the stage facing the crowd, waiting to see if his mother would come back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Piper asked, grabbing hold of Wyatt and turning him to face her as she knelt before him. Wyatt shrugged.

"It's boring."

"It's boring? It's your brother up there. You should be nice. Besides if you actually sat and listened instead of rudely calling out names you might find you like it."

"We saw better stuff in Italy," Wyatt said sullenly.

"Listen to me," Piper said, clasping his chin between thumb and forefinger, making him look straight at her. "Chris is not twenty-two. We're not watching La Boheme, we're watching a school play. If you want to watch something of that calibre then you'll have to wait for your birthday, if you behave up until then, otherwise you can forget it. Now, mister, you're going to come back inside with me, sit down, be quiet and enjoy yourself. You understand me?"

He wriggled out of her grasp and looked at her irritably but he didn't move away. Satisfied, Piper stood and took his hand, holding on tightly as she dragged him back into the auditorium. Chris watched from the stage, his chin in his hands, waiting for them to resume their place.

"It's okay, honey," Piper called out to him, waving her free hand. "You can go on with it now. Wyatt's promised to behave."

Pushing Wyatt down into the chair, Piper took a seat next to him as Chris pushed himself to his feet. Wyatt folded his arms crossly, sticking his tongue out at Chris. Chris returned the gesture, moving back to the place he'd last been standing as the room unfroze. One of these days he hoped he'd be able to do something without Wyatt causing anymore havoc.


End file.
